Hidden Perspective
by Oceanwind
Summary: Hilda realizes that Oga might not be as much of an idiot as she originally thought. 'Might not' being the key phrase as events of the night unfold. Now a Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beelzebub.

**Hidden Perspective**

"You want to know why I think you are a pathetic human?" Hilda questioned, her voice laced with venom as she turned and faced Oga with a glare. The stupid human was obvious to everything.

"Yes. I can't read your mind. I'm tired of this,"

"Tired of _what_?" she narrowed her green eyes dangerously at him.

"Tired of these mood swings. One moment you say I'm okay, the next moment you tell me that I'm not even worthy to be Baby Beel's dinner," Oga was particularly snappish today. Master had shocked him quite a bit while he was in the shower and they were particularly painful since it was close to 15 meters.

"So tell me already. I'm tired of these demon mood swings. I already have to deal with Baby Beel's behavior. You are his 'mother,' which in a sense means we need to communicate," Oga's voice was equipped with curiosity an emotion he rarely expressed. Oga normally could care less about others, but he had shown a growing attachment to Bab- Master lately... maybe it was safe to say what was on her mind. No she had let enough slip about herself; she straightened her back as she resolved to tell him no more than necessary about herself for Master's sake from now on.

She sighed and glanced out Oga's window watching the tree outside his room sway gently in the breeze. But they were friends weren't they? He had come to her rescue when that idiot dolt of a human caught her, but then again maybe he had only come for Furuichi. The truth of the matter was Hilda didn't know what to make out of Oga. At some moments he seemed to be a worthy human to be considered Master's parent and at other times he showed human compassion and feelings that repulsed her demon side. As much as that behavior repulsed her she had to admit she admired it at the same time. Oga was truly a unique human to say the least.

Keeping her composure she let a small breath escape her lips and closed her eyes.

"You are human and unworthy to be his parent," she deadpanned. Stick with the safe response. It wasn't like she would ever get a choice in the matter anyways. She could feel his glare as he sat there unmoving on the floor, Master resting peacefully in his lap. Peeking through her eye lids she saw them together and she had to admit that the combination was quiet… cute if she could say so herself.

"That isn't it," he whispered almost tenderly. She knew what he was getting at now. Furuichi had set him up to be romantic or something so he would get somewhere with her. Stupid Oga was such an idiot. He had but one redeeming quality and he had tried to give that up. Such an idiot. To waste such power on trying to rid himself of Baby B- Master. But then again she couldn't really tell what his motives were anymore.

He was being … nicer than when she had first met him. His demeanor had softened but his strength was still there untouched by his softened heart. He was getting extremely perceptive even if he wouldn't show it. Statements like these were traps to get her to talk to fill the room with more than Master's 'Dah's and drabbles. She had to be careful, humans were certainly clever creatures. Her 'soaps' and watching Oga interact with others like his family told her that much.

"Of course that is it. You tried to give up Master. You disregard the honor that has been offered to you and you try and try again to violate the contract between you and the young Demon Lord," half truth but truth none the less.

"I changed my mind,"

She scoffed at him and crossed her arms.

"Obviously or we wouldn't be here,"

"Ya you'd be over at Aoi's house trying to merge into her family," he smirked a little at the thought. Hilda didn't know it but he knew about her battle with Aoi.

"Maybe Master would be better over there," she snapped.

"But you wouldn't be,"

By the Great Demon Lord's fire he knew! He had to have known that she was… jealous. Yes Hilda was slightly jealous. She hated that this young girl's strength was something that Oga admired and liked about her and that Master admired it too. Oga had even caught on that Kota was her brother and was ecstatic when he found out that the Queen and Aoi was the same girl. He didn't express it to anyone but Hilda had heard him while he rambled to Bab- MASTER like he normally did. Again his sly ability at reading people and playing stupid ate at her. What else had he guessed? She let her bangs fall into her face as she bowed her head and picked up a magazine to distract herself from the conversation.

_Enough of this nonsense conversation_, she thought as she flipped through the magazine not noticing what she was looking at as she flipped blindly.

"I can help if you want," Oga said concern lacing into his voice. She hated that emotion, that pity she felt rolling off of him in waves. He had proved that he cared for his friends and it touched her that he thought of her as a friend but… he showed up for Furuichi she reminded herself firmly. Besides she didn't want friendly emotions here. She didn't like being taunted with something she couldn't have as it dangled in front of her face. She had one purpose, to serve Master; there was no room to think of herself. She nodded to herself as she flipped through the pages with blindness. No more emotions or conflictions she absolved.

"I'll help you Hilda," Oga's voice was suddenly much closer than she had anticipated as she looked up and met his dark onyx colored eyes. The nod that had been for herself he had obviously taken to mean that was for him and she was granting him permission to help her.

"Pft. I don't need your help," she stood and crossed the room. Picking up Master where he lay curled on the floor.

"Sure you do. I helped Furuichi with this I can help you,"

That statement gave her pause. What did he mean he helped Furuichi with this?

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I know your secret. I can help you," he sounded gentle but menacing at the same time. Maybe that was why he appealed to Master so. Maybe it was because he could be caring and supportive like a real parent while at the same time strong and sturdy like a demon.

"I don't have_ secrets_," she growled. What could he have possibly thought was going on?

"Sure you do," his tone was light as he picked up the discarded magazine. He held it lightly in his hands as if it were scarred. Slowly he held it up to meet her gaze.

Her jaw dropped.

She had been flipping through a PORN magazine. A fierce blush threatened to take over her face before she regained her composure. So that was what Oga thought was her secret? That she liked females? She could live with that. This had the potential to make things less complicated around here and it would maybe get rid of his stupid friend Furuichi from drooling over her. She smiled wickedly and shrugged her shoulders adopting an expression she hoped was close to being caught red handed.

"I guess you caught me," she winced to herself as her tone came out unemotional like it did at times. She didn't like being monotone but it wasn't a choice for her. She wasn't allowed to have emotions, to consider her own feelings, she had Master to worry for.

"Then I can help you be with Aoi,"

This time a blush did succeed in escaping her control as it spread along her face. He thought she was in love with Aoi? That was ridiculous! She hated that stupid girl that was strong but represented the 'greater good' of Oga's school. Her long flowing black hair and gentle blue eyes that enraptured Oga, although he refused to admit it Hilda could still smell his desire for the girl. She repressed a snarl from escaping her but her hand twitched for her sword. Oga was an idiot that was something that would never change. If she had never let these emotions develop this would have never been a problem. Jealousy was an emotion that most demons experienced; even Master had gone through it when that cat had followed Oga home. Jealousy was okay to have if the demon was in love... She winced to herself again. She did not love Oga. She gasped as she realized she admitted the suppressed thought to herself. The denial in her mind was not strong enough… she loved him. This was not happening.

"I am not a lesbian you IDIOT," the snarl she had been holding back escaped her lips as she bared her teeth at him.

Damn him and his appealing ways. He appealed to her, as much as she didn't want to admit it. He would appeal to any demon because of his hard demeanor and nonchalant attitude. Baby Bee- Master was a case and point of this. If Master succumbed to this human that didn't mean she was weak for the same thing was it? She swallowed and tried to regain control of her rapidly accelerated breath.

Oga scratched his head and feigned a small frown. His black eyes swirled with human emotions as he studied her for a long time.

"So what is it then?"

She didn't want to admit it. She didn't like how he went to Aoi for advice about Baby Beel or how he made a connection with her young brother for Baby Beel to be a lifelong friend. She hated how he ignored her infinite knowledge of the demon world and would often times settle for learning things himself. She hated that he refused to fight girls even though he wouldn't admit it. She hated that he was so hard to figure out and guess what he was thinking.

She hated him… yet she loved him unconditionally for all the same reasons.

She snarled in answer. Pulling the magazine from his hands and settling back on the bed settling Master unto the soft pillow beside her.

She felt him sit on the bed close to her. His hip touching hers as his arm slid around her. In one fluid movement he had his body pressed against hers while at the same time stole the magazine from her grasp. He didn't move and lazily tossed the magazine to the floor and kept his arm settled around her.

He was far too close for comfort and she could feel his hot breath on her skin as his onyx eyes bore into her. She shivered and watched as his eyes lit up with recognition. So this had all been a game? To see if his speculations were right?

"Soo..?"

He wasn't going to drop this? Didn't he know how dangerous this was? Did he think this was all a game?

"You are an idiot Oga,"

He leaned forward his lips a centimeter away from hers. He gazed deeply into her eyes begging for permission. Stupid Oga and his ways of being honorable in the most discreet ways, her thought trailed off as she nodded her head ever so slightly. Their lips came into contact.

For a moment neither demon or human moved. Then suddenly a flurry of motion as Oga deepened the kiss. He pressed his lips aggressively into hers sweeping his tongue along begging for entrance. Her mouth opened on its own will and suddenly they were rolling on the bed both trying to gain dominance.

She growled as he settled on top of her, effectively keeping her in place by pinning her hands down and straddling her hips. Hilda could feel her heart thundering in her chest and wondered briefly for a moment if Oga could tell.

"DAH,"

They both froze.

"DAHHHH,"

Hilda struggled to sit up but Oga kept his grip.

"We'll continue this when he goes back to sleep," he whispered huskily into her ear. She nodded in response shivers racing down her spine. His weight was suddenly off her.

She watched as he picked up Baby Beel from beside them and prepared a bottle for the baby demon Lord. She felt her heart tighten as Baby Beel snuggled into his chest and cooed affectionately. As long as these emotions didn't interfere with his… then she could be allowed some freedom…

She watched Oga's eyes as he patted Baby Beel's head and spoke gently with him clearly glad that the baby was not crying and electrocuting him. She allowed herself a small smile as Master's eyes closed in bliss. Even demons could find happiness.

Oga's eyes met hers. They spoke volumes. He did know that she held back from showing emotions because of Baby Beel, because he was her Master, but that didn't mean she didn't have them. Oga might play the arrogant tough human but he knew a lot more than he let on. Maybe he wasn't such an idiot after all. She shouldn't be quick to judge him. A thought presented itself to her. He had set up the magazine so it would be there to bring up; he had planned this all out. She would have been mad but she was dazed. Oga was clearly a lot smarter than he let on, he must have guessed she had feelings for him even with her cold demeanor. This must've been his way of telling her he liked her too.

Relieved that she wouldn't ever have to speak the words out loud she watched as Baby Beel finished his bottle. Oga grinned at her as Baby Beel's eyes began to close. Oga's eyes were filled with lust and knowledge. This would be an interesting night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Okay let me know if you caught on to these things.

One, I had Oga tell Hilda that Furuichi had come out of the closet to him. He doesn't flat out say that but it's hinted. I thought it was rather funny. I also had Hilda flipping through a porn magazine hahahaha... welll I thought it was funny at least.

Two, I know I made them both pretty soft but we all know they are sweet hearts underneath. Plus they never say anything out loud so I thought that hit the spot of keeping up the façade.

Let me know what you think of this! First Beelzebub fanfic so I'm not too sure how I did. I hope this was enjoyed.

Much enthusiasm,

**Oceanwind**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** WOW! Hey everyone. Several months later and I finally got some inspiration for a second part of the fic. It might be completely unrelated but I'll mention a few things from the first fic. That's why I decided to turn it into a two shot. (That and you guys all begged so hard for a sequel ;)). I hope I don't disappoint. This also contains spoilers of recent episodes. I think it was 41? No shirt no shoes. Watch or read that first please before you gaze upon this.

**Hidden Perspective**

**Part II**

"I won't forgive myself. I should have seen it coming," she whispered. Her hair fell in a sloppy way to the side. She felt odd having it down when it was normally braided, it felt heavier this way.

"Tsk."

That was all the response she got back was a 'Tsk', didn't Oga know anything? Obviously not. Her stomach knotted up slightly as she stared dumbly at her hands. It was funny how hands could become extremely fascinating when one was trying to avoid the eyes that were trying to search hers. She couldn't face his eyes though, those piercing onyx eyes that were beginning to know her. He was starting to read her a bit too well and he had been 'starting' to for a while now. Her thoughts lazily flashed back to a heated kiss they had shared months ago and felt her tongue dry. They hadn't even talked about it. On her soaps everyone always talked about it, and often times undying love proclamations came along with it. Not a word, it was like it had never happened.

"I should have been stronger to finish him off on my own," he growled after a moment.

The room was dark. Master was snoozing peacefully in the bed beside her, and Oga sat on the ground next to her. He had a sleeping mat set up but he hadn't so much as touched it yet. Dark circles rested under his eyes and his hair was messier than normal. This seemed like such a familiar scene.

"That's my line," she teased. She found a reassuring smile plastered on her face, or as reassuring as she could be.

Tense silence filled the air and she felt herself lying down slowly to curl up around Master. Her eye lids drooping slightly as her head found a soft pillow.

"Your bed stinks," she complained. She wouldn't mention that the shirt he had let her borrow stunk as well. She wasn't sure if she could handle the remark that may or may not come with that statement.

"Get over it," he growled.

It wasn't in a bad way. That was the bad thing. It smelled good, it made her want to curl up in the scent all day and bask in it. But that couldn't be allowed to her. Oga wasn't hers. His scent wasn't hers. In fact she was probably kidding herself that he even cared for her outside of his relationship with Master. He didn't. He liked her simply because she took care of Master for him when he couldn't, that was where their relationship ended. Then why was she the one that had been stabbed yet she had been so worried that a worse fate was in store for him? Why was she striving to save his life even when she was bed ridden from a wound she could have easily avoided?

He had held back because she asked him too. She knew if anyone else would have asked he would have never agreed. She knew that he worried about Master but his thoughts weren't always on par with his actions. He listened to her because that meant he could keep Master safe. It all boiled down to that. Did he love her back or was it simply because of their close proximity to each other that feelings arose?

Thoughts of Aoi ran through her head and she suppressed a growl. It came down to this. She wasn't a human, and Oga was so obviously a real human girl would be the one to appeal to him. She had no business in that matter; she should watch from the side lines and be happy that something like that did exist outside her soaps.

"You really had me worried," he whispered and suddenly the bed sank slightly as his weight added to the bed.

Her thoughts froze and her tongue dried itself again.

"I mean _really_ worried," his breath brushed against her ear as he lowered himself to kiss her forehead.

And just like that he was gone. Peacefully snoring on the make shift mattress next to her. Where his lips had met her forehead it burned. It tickled and it spread like fire, warming her up to her fingertips. A stupid smile was plastered on her face as she buried herself into the pillow careful not to disturb Master.

No matter what she did she would be in love with him. All she had to do was master her emotions and learn to hide them better. She found herself cracking and showing compassion, like the night before she was stabbed. She had wanted to help Oga's mom cook dinner every now and then for being so sweet and accepting her even though she was so weird in this world. A thought occurred to her, she should probably start referring him by first name while they were at the house. Even though everyone knew when she was addressing Oga it felt almost disrespectful to address him as such within the house hold.

"Tatsumi," she whispered lowly. It sounded so odd and foreign on her tongue, but it wasn't bad it was kind of like tasting dark chocolate for the first time. Bitter yet sweet.

Onyx eyes were boring into her as she flipped over. She felt a dark blush spread over her face and was thankful for the darkness even if it did little to nothing but hide her blush.

"You said my name," he whispered. For a second she wondered why they had been whispering. It was odd, but then she remembered Master was sleeping by her side. How could she have even forgotten for a moment that he was there?

"I did," she mumbled rolling so that she laid on her back and stared up at the ceiling.

"I liked it," he whispered and suddenly she was looking up at his eyes.

She felt like she was being dissected and even if her abdomen gave a slight protest she wasn't about to push him off. She felt heat gathering up inside her as she noticed his eyes were smoldering like they had been that time before. She didn't even want to growl as she felt the familiar sensation of being pinned to his bed. His scent wafted her nose and made her thoughts blur.

She didn't bother wasting time for him to lean down and kiss her. She leaned up and pressed herself fully against him, enjoying the groan that escaped him as her lips caught his. He pressed back both fighting to win the upper hand until she caved, letting him lean her back down onto the bed. She felt herself pant as he began to place chaste kisses along her jaw line and neck. She swallowed and tried to still her breathing. She let out a small gasp when she felt something warm press up against her thigh.

"You know I kinda like seeing you in my shirt," he whispered as he tugged along the rim of it. She couldn't bring herself to respond as his hand slowly traveled up the fabric to caress her stomach. He stopped just where her bandage began.

As if the bandage brought him back to reality he began to lower the intensity of his kisses. He stopped and pulled away, looking at her fully in the eye.

"Hilda. Don't get hurt again for me," his voice sounded strangled and he was gripping her with a little more force than necessary. She let out a small breath and smiled up at him lightly.

"I can't say I won't."

She stole a kiss from him quickly and rolled to her side grabbing Master as if it was the only thing she could do to keep from being kicked out of his bed. Strangely enough Oga just laid down beside her and pulled her so that she was resting against his chest. His scent was stronger here, a dirty musky scent but with a hint of sweetness. It was uniquely his scent and she loved it. She smiled and inhaled deeply.

She loved him, and for now, even if it meant harm coming to her, she would do everything in her power to protect him. Master cuddled into her and made a soft cooing noise. She was glad he hadn't woken up this time. Things felt like they had resolved a little bit. Although nothing had been said out loud like they were in her soaps it still felt complete. Like the way his hands were firmly holding her close to his chest, and the steady heart beat that came from his chest. The way his head was resting on top of hers so that he could take a deep breath of her own scent in a 'discreet' way, and how he could barely keep his lips off of her forehead, she loved it. For some reason the action of him kissing her forehead made a flood of warmth envelop her, and she smiled. She wouldn't tell him to stop. Even if it turned out he picked the human girl over her, she still had this moment. This complete moment where it felt like he loved her, even if he couldn't say it out loud. She didn't need it.

He didn't need her to say it either. He had guessed her feelings. He might not know the extent of whatever it was but he knew that there was something between them.

"Oga, maybe you aren't such an idiot after all," she whispered as she kissed his cheek.

He was already sleeping. His hold on her tightened and he twitched slightly.

"Not the… chupachupachupacabras punishment... innocent…"

She sighed.

"Ultra Police… no..."

He was an idiot.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Has anyone else noticed but Oga has the weirdest freaking dreams? Hahahaha I love it. :). Well I hope you guys enjoyed this installment as much as you liked the first one at least. Drop me a review and let me know. ;)


End file.
